The Tomorrow Legion Player's Guide
Savage Worlds™ Rifts®: The Tomorrow Legion Player's Guide ] *Iconic Frameworks for many classic Rifts® character concepts: A powerful tool in character creation that quickly establishes the powerful and popular concepts from the original setting. Iconic Frameworks "front-load" the abilities, equipment, and powers of such famous character types as the Glitter Boy, Ley Line Walker, and Juicer, while also allowing every other idea to come into play on par with these giants. Combat Cyborgs, Crazies, Headhunters, Mystics, Operators, Rogue Scientists, Techno-Wizards, and many more! *The World of Rifts®: Plenty of foundation information about the world of this incredible setting, with a focus on North America. Factions, historical events, and the current state of things for the heroes and people struggling to survive in a post-post-apocalyptic world. *The Tomorrow Legion: A new organization in the war-torn lands of North America, the Tomorrow Legion protects Castle Refuge while struggling to help others build a better world. Can the Legion stand against the titanic threats of the Coalition States and the Federation of Magic? *New Edges & Hindrances: Plenty of new options to further define your hero in this world of infinite possibilities, including new Iconic Edges that enhance the foundation of your concept. *Equipment: Cybernetics, vehicles, weapons, body armor, powered armor, and robot armor—incredible, sophisticated technology to enhance survival and ensure victory in the war for the future. *Magic & Psionics: Arcane Backgrounds cranked to 11 with Mega Trappings and Master Psionic Powers, and new powers to master a world gone mad. *Mercenaries & Monsters: From Coalition UAR-1 Enforcers to Murder Wraiths, Daemonix to Xiticix, and Splugorth Slavers to gargantuan monsters from Rifts®, the heroes of this world won't lack foes to challenge them. *Adventure Generator: The Tomorrow Legion patrols the world in search of those who need help. These tables help the Game Master quickly come up with scenarios and encounters to challenge her heroes! *The Randomness of Rifts®: Numerous tables and rules for dealing with the infinite possibilities of these holes in space/time. Ley line storm effects, random monsters from beyond, and the countless places your heroes might travel are covered. *Setting Rules such as Blaze of Glory, Technical Difficulties, and a special Death & Defeat chart. : Description and cover art from Kickstarter page, copyright 2016 Palladium Books Inc and Pinnacle Entertainment Group. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. Savage WorldsTM is a trademark of Pinnacle Entertainment Group. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Requirements Unlike other Rifts® titles, Savage Worlds™ Rifts® requires an additional core rulebook in order to play. The Savage Worlds™ Deluxe Explorer's Edition can be purchased directly from Pinnacle Entertainment Group. A FREE Test Drive version of the rules is also available. Additionally, there are several books and accessories available for Savage Worlds that can be used in a Rifts game. Consider the following books as optional source material: *Savage Worlds™ Status Tokens Set *Savage Worlds™ Fantasy Companion *Savage Worlds™ Science Fiction Companion *Savage Worlds™ Super Powers Companion *Savage Worlds™ Horror Companion *Savage Worlds™ Action/Adventure Decks *Hero Lab Contents of The Tomorrow Legion Player's Guide. Artwork Cover Painting: Interior Art: Previews *Savage Rifts: Glitter Boy Preview *Making Rifts Savage: Mega Damage, Vampires, and Juicer Burn *Making Rifts Savage: Iconic Frameworks and Making Magic Mega Errata Errata of The Tomorrow Legion Player's Guide. * enworld: Looking at Savage Worlds Rifts * The Most Unread Blog on the Internet. Ever.: Tommy's Take on the Savage Rifts Player's Guide * The Allspark - The Allspark's Savage Rifts Player's Guide Preview-Review! Category:Savage Rifts